


Instituto / Universidad

by manuelianni7



Series: Escrinoviembre (Aurora e Ianni) [19]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Baratie (One Piece), Baratie Arc (One Piece), Family, Family Bonding, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28198695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manuelianni7/pseuds/manuelianni7
Relationships: Aka Ashi no Zeff | Red-Leg Zeff & Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Escrinoviembre (Aurora e Ianni) [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002024
Kudos: 5





	Instituto / Universidad

—No tienes ni idea sobre el arte de cocinar, niño rubio. Ni siquiera eres capaz de mantener ese fogón encendido el tiempo suficiente como para que se terminen de cocer las patatas. Tendría que haberte quitado ese flequillo en cuanto te vi… —Zeff no hacía ningún gesto corporal, simplemente lanzaba sus afilados cuchillos mientras el niño rubio, detrás de su flequillo, ocultaba unos ojos vidriosos por la impotencia.

—¡No soy un niño! ¡Y sé perfectamente cómo cocer unas patatas! —Sanji respondía con el ímpetu común a los niños de su edad, pero verdaderamente mostraba unas dotes excepcionales para la cocina, no solo para la calidad de la comida preparada, sino para la cantidad, pues cocinar para un restaurante que vagaba por el mar no era una tarea sencilla.

—Cállate y recoge el estropicio que has montado. En cuanto termines, vuelve a empezar la tarea que te encomendé, pero esta vez sin fastidiarla.

Zeff se dio la vuelta y salió lentamente de la cocina. El resto de cocineros volvieron a sumir sus manos en las tareas que les habían asignado y siguieron como si nada. Sanji apretaba sus puños con fuerza, mordiéndose los labios, pero sin derramar ni una lágrima. A veces, odiaba a ese chef cojo.

Zeff no podía querer más a su hijo. Si bien es cierto que la historia es un poco más complicada que una mera relación de paternidad, Sanji era, a todos los efectos, su familia. Se habían ayudado mutuamente, y ese vínculo era irrepetible, real y sentido por ambas partes. Zeff sabía esto de buena mano, sabía que tenía que ser duro con él, pues la cocina es un lugar verdaderamente afanoso, y sin disciplina no se va a ningún lado. La cocina fue el lugar de enseñanza de Sanji; su propio instituto, su propia universidad. La universidad culinaria. Aunque el verdadero examen estaba aún por llegar: cocinar para Luffy y su tripulación. Pero esa es otra historia…


End file.
